


Mistletoe

by earpcest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Clothed Sex, Crying Kink, F/F, First Time, Grinding, Jealousy, Mistletoe, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcest/pseuds/earpcest
Summary: Leaving mistletoe up in Shorty’s probably isn’t the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I should've been baking for my Christmas party that should start any minute... But instead I wrote this, so my priorities are really in order.  
> Anyway, please enjoy this sin and feedback is much appreciated.  
> Merry Christmas.

Leaving mistletoe up in Shorty’s probably isn’t the best idea. The patrons are rowdy and unmannered, and constantly hitting on Waverly who is always moving about. It’s only a matter of time before she gets caught there with someone undesirable.

Or someone that is desirable… But really, _really_ shouldn’t be.

Within the first day of the decoration being put up, Waverly almost gets corralled there by multiple different men (not that she’s surprised by that). She’d been able to dodge most bullets, but unfortunately, during the busiest hour of the day, Waverly had accidentally been jostled under the pillar that held the green leaf, getting her stuck with _Dolls_. They’d both tried to get out of it, looking sheepish as Waverly giggled nervously and Dolls looked as though he was about to go into a full-blown freakout, but Gus had insisted upon  _tradition_ , so a peck on the cheek it was… Which later contributed to a much  _worse_ situation coming to pass.

As Waverly is getting ready to lock up for Gus, Wynonna comes bursting through the front door. She's beautiful, sharp edges and pale skin, snow caught up in her seemingly effortlessly curled hair.

“You kissed _Dolls?_ ” she questions, eyes wide in panic.

Waverly stops wiping down the bar, holding the towel still against the wood as she watches her sister storm up.

“Yeah… So?” Waverly responds casually.

“Dolls? My _boss?_ ”

“Is that a problem?”

“Well... _Yes_.”

“Wynonna. It’s really not that big of a deal,” she throws the towel over her shoulder, making her way out from behind the bar.

“Uh, yeah. It totally is.

“Why? It’s not like I _wanted_ to kiss him.”

“You sure about that?” The question is harsh and demanding and causes Waverly to stop in her tracks.

“You jealous?” She gives Wynonna a tight-lipped smile as she continues.

Wynonna jogs after her, grabbing her wrist. “ _Maybe._ ”

Waverly clenches her jaw, her own envy coming through because of course, Wynonna likes _Dolls_. He's tall, handsome, has a personality that Wynonna's sometimes harsh demenr fits well with. It would be stupid to think Waverly’s feeling towards her  _sister_ would ever be appropriated.

“It was just a kiss on the cheek, Wynonna.”

“Wait- What?”

“Yeah. We got stuck under the mistletoe, everyone wanted us to uphold tradition. So I compromised-”

“You shouldn’t have to do anything you don't want to-”

“Seriously it was fine-”

Wynonna starts to respond, but then Waverly realizes where they are in the room.

“Wynonna…” She breathes, taking a quick glance up to confirm her suspicions.

“ _What?_ ”

She lets out a tiny, breathless laugh at their unbelievable luck. Or maybe it’s fate… Or maybe one of them did it on purpose, subconsciously, or whatever, and Waverly isn't complaining. “Mistletoe.”

Waverly keeps her eyes on Wynonna as she looks up, admiring her familiar pale features. “Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“Well… You know the rules.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, as though Waverly is being silly, like the request is putting her out, but there is fondness in her upturned lip as she stares down at her sister.

“Really? Are you gonna actually make me do it? Nobody is here to make sure we follow through with this stupid tradition.”

“We have to!”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling as she mutters, “You’re such a dork.”

They’re both laughing until the second their lips meet, soft and moist, barely a peck. When they jerk back, their eyes find each other’s like magnets.

There are a few long beats, where all they can hear is the creak of the floorboards beneath them and the whirl of the snowy wind outside before they’re both crashing into each other.

Wynonna holds Waverly’s face between her hands and the press of their lips is harsh and desperate. Waverly has a feeling that Wynonna has been waiting for this since she got back, if not longer... Not that Waverly is any better.

Their feet thump loudly as they struggle to regain balance without separating their mouths. Wynonna keeps Waverly’s body presses close with a tight grip on the front of _her_ leather jacket that she’d forced Waverly to wear to work earlier that morning with the excuse of it being cold outside rather than just liking the way her little sister looked in her clothes.

"Is this how you kissed Dolls?" Wynonna murmurs, their noses brushing.

"No. I told you. It was just a peck on the cheek. I- I only want to kiss you like this."

"Good."

Then they are kissing again, Waverly's lips part for Wynonna instantly, her hands wound up in her big sister's hair. Wynonna’s tongue is softly exploring and Waverly can’t help the high pitched groans she emits as Wynonna’s hands go to palm her ass through her jeans.

The taller girl growls back, moving down to lick a line up Waverly’s neck.

Insistently, Waverly pulls her back up, lips meeting in a tangle as she nips at Wynonna’s bottom lip. Her hand rests against Wynonna’s chest and she can feel her heart working on overdrive.

Wynonna backs her up against a wall, pushing a thigh up between Waverly’s. The tiny girl jerks her hips forward, pressing against Wynonna through their layers of clothes.

"Babygirl... Can I-"

" _God_. Do whatever you want,” she’d never allow anyone else to have complete choice over what to do with her body, but with Wynonna… She’s thought about it for so long that she would probably let Wynonna kill her if she really wanted to. “I want you."

Wynonna's hands make quick work of the button of Waverly’s pants, hand quickly slipping into her tight jeans and underwear.

Waverly bucks as her cold fingers come into contact with her heat, worked up squeak escaping her parted lips. Trapped up against the wall, her head on Wynonna’s shoulder, Waverly rides her fingers and thigh, hands tense in Wynonna’s already messy hair as she groans against her mouth.

The free hand snakes up her shirt, undoing her bra from the front. A freezing thumb flicks over Waverly’s nipple and her back arches, neck becoming more exposed as her head falls back. Teeth nip along her throat and Waverly can barely believe this is happening.

Three slender fingers enter her with no preamble and Waverly gasps, head hitting the wall behind her as she bucks, hands moving to scramble behind her, desperate to find any way to anchor herself. The delicate stretch brings tears of frustration to her eyes as she lets out a choked sob. _"Wynonna. God. Fuck._ "

"That good, Babygirl?"

Waverly can't even muster up a response, the combination of finally having her sister this way, fingers inside her and _babygirl_ whispered into her ear _like that_ , hand teasing her breasts skillfully and the idea that they are doing this in the middle of a bar that she still hasn't completely locked up, leaving them open to being walked in on has her feeling so sensitive that she worries if she talks she could explode from overstimulation.

"Hey... Hey," Wynonna pulls back to look at her. "I need an answer to know you're okay."

" _F-fuck._ " Waverly sobs again, pushing down on the still hand inside of her, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes.

Slowly, the hand pulls back, causing Waverly to take up tight grip on the back of Wynonna's shirt. " _God, don't stop_. Don't stop. Jesus Christ, you're so _g-good_ just please- _fuck_." Wynonna cuts off her rambling by shoving back inside of her roughly, " _Fuck!_ "

They jostle together, Waverly nipping at Wynonna’s jaw as she feels her wetness spilling out onto her sister’s pale hand. It’s slow and harsh, but to Waverly is exactly what she wants and needs. The heel of Wynonna’s hand digs into Waverly’s clit and she’s done for, coming with a ragged cry as her insides pulse around deft fingers.

The sit in silence for a moment, Wynonna brushing hairs away from Waverly’s sweaty face with her untrapped hand. When Waverly seems okay to stand, she slowly moves away, slipping her fingers out of Waverly’s warm heat, causing another sob at the loss.

Wynonna presses each digest into her mouth one at a time, licking the liquid from each part of her hand slow and teasing, licking stripes up her palm to catch the last sweet drops of it from escaping her.

“Merry Christmas,” Wynonna hums, pressing a smiley kiss against her sister’s cheek.

“Yeah… Merry Christmas,” Waverly says, still looking at her sister breathlessly. “Let’s go home. Sit by the fire? I’ll give you a present?” she nips at the taller girl’s ear, grinning a little to herself.

“Oh _god_ ,” Wynonna responds quickly, grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling her to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: earp-wives
> 
> (also, it's been brought to my attention that this is kinda similar to one of my other fics, Sinners... But like... I'm sorry, I barely remember that fic).


End file.
